


AiMo Drabbles

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, taken from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of drabbles that I am writing for Hinamori Momo's birthday. These are all fairly short and are from Aizen's perspective (most of them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genuine Tenderness

When pestered by his former vice captain about why he took deliberate measures to ensure that she hadn’t a clue as to what or why they were planning to take over Soul Society, he had lied to the silverette and told Gin that he was convinced that she was too weak, too fragile to handle the truth, as well as to blinded by the dogma to hear the truth of the matter.

In truth, the ‘kind’ captain could not bear to see the innocent sweetness fade from her eyes… To see her harden and sharpen into what he would need her to be, if she were brought in on the plan… His sweet, gentle vice-captain… Hinamori-kun would be shielded from such machinations. Which was the reason why, when he smiled at her, it was easy to, and the offers of help and assistance were genuine as well.

The younger was a warm, bright ray of sunshine… And he disliked the way that a couple of her peers looked at her. They may think that they loved, or had crushes on her, but his sweet Hinamori needed, deserved better than the wretches that thought that they had a chance with her.

These thoughts could be dangerous, which was why he had ensured that those who could potentially break her heart to get far from her, at least enough so that she did not have daily contact with them anymore.

Today, if he remembered correctly, was her birthday. He had noticed that she was running low on calligraphy materials. Additionally when the two had been walking in a wealthier district of Rukongai, on some meaningless but ‘essential’ mission for a powerful and spoilt noble, that she had eyes several items with a great deal of wish, but when she had ‘surreptitiously’ gone into the store, was dismayed at the price, and had left without the items.

She would find those, as well as the calligraphy set on her desk, in a neat pile, wrapped up in plain but neat packaging, with no note attached to it. He cared for her more than he should, but did not want to fluster or worry his dear vice-captain.


	2. Notes from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When clearing out her old captain's desk, Momo finds something unexpected in a hidden drawer of Aizen's desk.

There was a small stack of notes on a pad of paper, hidden away in a small niche in her former captain’s desk. As she had been charged of clearing it out, to ready it for use for her new captain, the brunette had found them.

Each of the notes was written in her former captain’s neat calligraphy, and the vice-captain was going through it, to see if there was any pertinent intelligence. Each of the notes was addressed to her, but she had never gotten them until now.

_Hinamori-san,_

_You arrived a few days ago, a fresh-faced recruit, along with those two little friends of yours, Kira-san and Abarai-san. Do you remember me? I remember when I first met you. So timid and sweet. You will be a good pawn to use, I think._

_Aizen Sousuke_

There were several more in this vein, all addressed to her as Hinamori- **san** interestingly enough things seemed to change when he switched to a different term of address.

_Dear Hinamori-kun,_

_It was a pleasant surprise to nominate you as my vice-captain. You are fiercely determined, it seems, when you wish to get something you long for. A trait we both share. I look forwards to working more closely with you._

_Aizen Sousuke_

_Sweet Hinamori-kun,_

_It is a delight to watch you work, to see that determined expression appear on your face as you sit down before a large stack of paper work, and diligently go through it all, merely because I request it of you. I… I like the way that your face lights up when I speak with you, and the occasional stutter when I move closer to you both intrigues and enchants me._

_Sousuke_

_Lovely Hinamori-kun,_

_It was a great deal of fun, to watch the fireworks festival with the heads of the tenth division. I don’t quite remember what I told all of you, no doubt something causal but profound. I was more worried about the way you were shivering in the cold wind that had picked up partway through the evening. I had longed to offer you my coat, or better yet to pick you up and put you in my lap to warm you, but I don’t think you would have taken that very well._

_Rest well my dear,_

_Sousuke_

There were several more in this almost… Romantic vain of writing… In an odd sort of way. It was as if her former captain had been fascinated by her personality, but was too wary to actually try anything.

_Dear Hinamori-kun,_

_I don’t believe I shall ever let you read any of these letters, and if you do get them it is only because my plan has gotten to a very… Delicate stage of being. If so, I urge you to train harder than ever, as it means that there is a terrible danger looming on the horizon. Of what kind, I cannot fully determine. But be wary of archers, and keep up your defenses, particularly on your middle left. You keep dropping your guard there!_

_Stay safe my sweet peach,_

_Sousuke_

There was one last letter, and it appeared to be written a few days before Aizen had left Soul Society to try and become a God.

_Darling Hinamori-kun,_

_I know that, if I do nothing to you, they will suspect that you are duplicitous in my plans, despite what I will deliberately reveal about my Zanpakuto, and the fact that I have had you, along with many, many others under my hypnotic sway for a long while. Though it pains me to hurt you, it would pain me more to have them execute you under false pretenses._

_Besides, you are_ **_mine_ ** _and you shall stay that way._

_Sousuke._


	3. Startled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen's thoughts during part of the Fake Karakura Town Fight

Of the people who were here, gathered together in order to face him, Aizen found himself very much unsurprised that while the third and fifth seats of the eleventh division were going to participate in the ‘battle’ that was about to commence, the eighth and eleventh division lieutenants were nowhere to be seen.

How had their captains convinced them to stay? Yachiru-chan was not one to shirk away from a battle- perhaps Zaraki-taichou had told her, or asked her to train their unranked division members, in order to keep his beloved daughter away from the fray. The brutish man was many things, but he cared deeply for that pink haired ball of misdirected energy. How Kyouraku had convinced his vice-captain to stay behind was something that he was going to see, after he ascended to the throne, for the sheer entertainment value.  
It was then that a very familiar spiritual pressure made itself known to the God, and his eyes widened, and a small, involuntary gasp escaped the dark haired male, and causing Gin to smirk more widely and ask “Is there anythin’ bothering you, taichou?”

“No, nothing.” The brunette lied, as his mind spun and stalled for the briefest moments… How… When… Why was she on the battle field? Surely her injuries hadn’t healed enough for her to go on the force that was supposed to stop him… Wasn’t it?  
~  
As the battle progressed, he noted how his arrancar were fairing against the captains and vice-captain class shinigami, with more than a little satisfaction. If the battle with Hallibel and Hitsugaya-kun continued, the boy would lose, simply due to his lack of stamina, particularly when wielding his bankai…  
His little fire flower was doing very well for herself as well, that little trick with the multiple kidos was rather clever. And he still enjoyed watching her move, as well as that cute pout she got when utterly determined, as she was now. 

Aizen still disliked the fact that she was there, however and knew that though she was fairly strong, the other was likely to get injured, if not killed by one of his arrancar…. And he found that he really did not want her to die. The brunette supposed that he did like Peaches after all, and this one was very… Exquisite.


	4. Hello My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen gets annoyed at the Vandenreich and rescues his vice captain.

Aizen had refused The Quincy as he had no desire to work for, or at least have the appearance of working for another ever again. He had spent more time than he cared to remember under the whims and desires of the central forty-six. One of the few things that had made keeping up the mask that he had used day after day after day worth it, was to interact using this mask with his lovely vice-captain. She was bright, sweet and more valued to him than the former lord of Las Noches would have thought that she was.

It was the reason why he had had several of the captains, including and especially Hitsugaya, try to kill her. She caused him to feel emotions he had no idea how to deal with, and it had broken, for a short time at least, the passionate and vulnerable young captain so that it was effortlessly easy for the powerful brunette to stop the insignificant fly in his steps.

As the battles continued to change and shift (as he refused to believe that he was actively tracking certain people’s movements and levels of health and stability. If something happened in their favor, it was due to their own luck or merit; certainly not by any meddling that he was capable of doing, as limited as his reach was here).

Then one of the Quincies did something… something that had damaged his Hinamori-kun. That would not do. That would not do at all, particularly as they had already tried to turn another of _his_ beings to their side, or kill them. With a small growl the brunette concentrated briefly, the hogyouku glowing in response to his wishes, breaking the restraining kidos, and his beloved Kyouka Suigetsu appearing in his hand (He had temporarily sealed his weapon away, letting its outward form crumble into nothingness so as to avoid being stripped of his highly useful blade).

Within Seconds he was standing protectively in front of an injured Hinamori-kun. Glancing down and towards her he murmured, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face “There is no reason to be afraid, Hinamori-kun. I am here and will deal with these fleas. Save your strength and stay still, I will heal you in a few moments.”

The _three_ Stern Ritter all protested this, though each bore the unmistakable signs of his sweet vice captain’s powerful kido attacks, and the fact that they were still bound in a few of her restraining kidos spoke of their impending deaths. Their blood fed and sated, at least for a time, his humming blade, and he carefully approached  the smaller brunette, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he approached her.

Her body was shaking in the fear that was plainly reflected in her eyes. Softly he murmured “I will no hurt you Hinamori-kun.” With that, his hands started to glow, as he healed her wounds.


	5. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song!Fic chapter. Aizen is maudlin and drunkish.

It was a very seldom occasion when Aizen Sousuke captain of the fifth division and plotting traitor of Soul Society ever touched alcohol, much less got drunk, as he was now. It was a deliberate thing, and something that he was doing in his rooms.

Why, one might ask, he was getting drunk? Because he found that he was far more foolish and weak than he had ever thought… As he had found that he loved one Hinamori Momo, his sweet, brightly shining vice-captain. He had found this out when he had nearly flown into a black rage as he had noticed (the unworthy, moronic and bound to hurt her due to his foolishness) Kira Izuru timidly showing courting overtures to **his** sweet vice-captain.

That **boy** had two saving graces, one that he was a vice-captain and his death would be looked into, and the second was that she had been terribly confused by his awkward flapping about, and hadn’t understood what he had wanted in the least.

A human song, one that his captain had once listened to sprang to mind, and the brunette began to sing in his baritone rumble, voice clear of the alcoholic fog that was starting to engulf his mind.

_“Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody’s looking for something”_

Most beings were motivated by something. It was how one could exist and continue to go about one’s life. Otherwise one faded, or became a puppet for other’s goals and desires. Most delighted in being in love… At least when they knew that the affections were returned. Social logic determined that he should pursue her… And while a relationship with her would be a bit… Off-putting to some, at least at first, with how ‘good’ he was, and how sweet and gentle Hinamori-kun was… It would likely be accepted fairly easily.

_“Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused”_

Aizen thought of the others who wanted her heart… Wanted her affections and amorous attentions. Kira-kun, Hisagi-kun some were among her peers who had a potential shot at winning her affections, if they were bold enough to go after her… Others in their division looked at her with less than pure intentions, and those whom he had overheard debating about what truly awful things they wanted to do to her… Found themselves on missions where they were devoured by hollows.

_“Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who had a mind to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody’s looking for something”_

The tall brunette had been in many, many places, and had observed relationships of all kinds and degrees of intensity. So many were driven to find things… To possess items and people, to gain strength and/or prestige… But his sweet lieutenant seemed only to want to serve him… Why had the fates seemed to gift him with such a torturously innocent being such as her? She was appallingly easy to manipulate… And he genuinely cared for her. Not that he would ever tell anyone that he did. Gin would tease him mercilessly and… Aizen was unsure what he would do to that gentle bit of sunlight, as he knew of the designs that the younger male had.

_“Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused”_

He was fairly certain that Kira-kun would happily let her do anything she desired to him… So long as he held her heart. That child was the very definition of a wallflower. He supposed that flowers desired the touch of the sun. Others wished to mar her pretty face, to see her in pain and to see how she would react to their harsh treatment of her. Not that such people survived long after he heard their twisted designs about her. Hollows could overwhelm  shinigami. Shrieker was particularly effective, as was the Grand Fisher.

_“I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what’s inside you_

_M_ _oving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on”_

…Not that he was much better than those who had cruel designs upon her form. Aizen wanted her… He wanted her to be his perfect little lieutenant who served him… And who submitted to his whims. Vivid dreams that would have had a lesser man blushing and unable to **look** at the person who had been the subject of such dreams. As it was he mostly hid in his office and pretended to be more dorky than normal, if only to dispel such thoughts.

Not that that helped much, as she fussed over him more, if he withdrew slightly, worrying that he was sick, or upset by something… Hinamori-kun was very, very lucky that he had a high amount of self-control. Even so, he was tempted more than he had thought he would at times. It was his own fault for his attraction to her… But her form still caught his eyes, as much as he tried not to…

_“Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree? T_

_ravel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody’s looking for something”_

She was going to drive him mad. All of her. Her bubbly, warm personality, her small body, with her lovely dark brown hair and eyes, her lovely voice, her delicate scent… It was as if someone had decided to create someone who would appeal to him not only on an aesthetic level, but her brilliantly shining personality as well. But who could know him that well… That intimately to do such a thing? Those thoughts were foolish and paranoid. Yet they lingered.

_“Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused”_

The aspiring God was uncertain as to how her love life would go… Apart from the fact that he would manipulate things so that if he ever did find that there was a worthy male who was interested in her… Would not hurt her, even unintentionally, and would never leave her for a more flashy personality, or for someone who was more ‘beautiful’. Hinamori-kun was beautiful… She was perfect in form and in personality. Her spit-fire temper and occasional flashes of sassiness were just as attractive to her as her gentle warmth.

_“I’m gonna use you and abuse you_

_I’m gonna know what’s inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I’m gonna know what’s inside you”_

He wanted to see how she worked… To pull her apart, piece by piece and see what made her tick. He needed to use her, as a shield and as a captain needed their vice-captain, to protect his cover, as well as someone who would not complain about the increase in workload as he slipped off to subjugate the most powerful of the hollows a few days at a time.

Aizen wanted her. He needed her. And she seemed so willing to give him anything he wanted of her… But no… It would not go well, should he pursue her. She was far too loyal to Soul Society, and would likely find out something of his plans… As she was rather clever and inquisitive.


	6. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song fic. Lord Aizen feeling lonely and a touch of regret.

It had been so easy… So very easy to manipulate her, when he had been pretending to be the good, kind captain. Hinamori-kun was so willing and it had been so very obvious to him that she had loved and adored the God.

_“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they’re here to stay_

_O_ _h, I believe in yesterday”_

In Soul Society it was easy to plot and plan, to mastermind and to play things to his design and whims. To make sure that all of her attention was focused solely… Completely upon him. As it should be, as he was her captain, and she had to make sure that she was doing as he wanted her (and no he didn’t want her attention just because, that was a ridiculous notion that Gin had stated from time to time and had no bearing in fact).

_“Suddenly, I’m not half the man I used to be_

_There’s a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, I yesterday came suddenly”_

The look of horror on her face when he stabbed her had haunted his mind for several weeks, and haunted him on nights when he had been overstressed due to the arrancar he had created, or Gin or Tousen or a combination of all three factors. The knowledge that she was healing… Did not appear to soothe his subconscious. Not as much as he had thought that it would… It was also a surprise at how much hurting her had affected the godly being…

_“Why she had to go I don’t know she wouldn’t say_

_I_ _said something wrong, now I long for yesterday”_

She had, for a time after she had woken from the coma she had slipped into, been doggedly trying to ‘save’ him… To find out what happened to her good, great captain, and had, fascinatingly enough, blamed Gin for his seeming switch to evilness.

But that had begun to change. And that… Did not please Aizen, as it meant that she was moving on… Moving away from him, from being quite so easy to manipulate and use… (and to potentially speak to, if only for a brief moment… Just to see her sweet, honest face light up with joy and love at seeing him. Her affection meant more to her than he would like to admit).

_“Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday”_

It used to be so easy for her to manipulate her… To get her to smile for him, to laugh and to care for him with her polite but earnest questions, the surprise cookies and other sweets. Perhaps it was because it was her birthday that he was reflecting upon her so…

_“Why she had to go I don’t know she wouldn’t say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday”_

He had given her small, meaningful gifts as his tenure as her captain… But Aizen had always left the gifts upon her desk, and had always been an anonymous gift giver, as he hadn’t been certain as to how she would have reacted to her ‘Aizen-taichou’ giving her a gift, beyond stuttering while blushing oh, so very adorably.

_“Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_M_ _m mm mm mm mm mm mm”_

Aizen had left Soul Society… Hand left one Hinamori Momo, the petite brunette who had almost, but not quite stolen his heart completely. Her haunted eyes, and the pain filled question as to why… Why he had hurt her, and her joyful words still echoed in his mind at times, tormenting the brunette more than the powerful male had ever thought he would have…


	7. Peach Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen isn't stalking his vice-captain. He's protecting her.

…He wasn’t stalking his vice-captain, despite the aspersions to the contrary by both Gin and Kaname. There was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to check up on her while she was on a hard won vacation (that he in no way helped to arrange in her favorite sunny and sandy spot in the world of the living, where there would be absolutely no hollows to disturb her frivolity. Nope, not him), so that if she got into any trouble, he could help her, as her powers were both mostly sealed, and she had left her zanpakuto, as she was going on a vacation.

…And if she so happened to be in a place where summer was in full sway, that was her decision. And while her shorts and tank top were both appropriate for the weather (and one of the loveliest outfits he had ever seen her in… So much skin to see… No! Bad, Bad Aizen! No daydreaming about things he should not want!) and complimented her subtle, but nonetheless lovely frame. It only meant that she could be in potentially more danger, as the gigai she had been given further restricted her strengths and he worried about what might happen to her (though she was rather strong).

The dark haired captain was supposed to be doing paperwork… But it had already been finished and he was more than a little restless (and had been shooed out of the secret watch station that he, Kaname and Gin were using, so that they could watch and observe other parts of the living world, not merely helping ‘taichou stalk his crush’). It was impertinent and ridiculous, but the brunette relented as he wasn’t going to push the issue.

The ‘kind’ captain was accosted by no less than three of his ‘peers’. Soi Fon tackled him from behind as Kyouraku and Ukitake pinned him down. All the aspiring god could see was shifting white cloaks as something was happening to him (the brunette was thinking of using some of his strength to disentangle himself from this mess, but it would require him to reveal too much to break free of the mass of shifting limbs).

Suddenly he was back on his feet, and wearing a polo shirt, as well as a very comfortable feeling pair of shorts and sandals one could walk barefoot in. A bag was placed in one hand, and Kyouraku clapped him on the back, telling him that both Yamamoto-sou-taichou and Unohana-taichou had ordered that he take a break as well, and to enjoy the sun and surf with Hinamori-fukutaichou.

He sputtered incoherently as he was dragged through the dangai, more startled and confused than anything, shoved into a gigai, and promptly pushed towards an oblivious Hinamori-kun. Aizen only barely managed to catch himself and not fall on top of her, but she did run into him, as she spoke with several humans.

She stammered up an apology, before staring up at him with a look of utter confusion on her face “It is of no consequence, Hinamori-kun. These things happen. I have been ordered to have fun, so fun I suppose I shall have. You have a peach blossom caught in your hair.” He noted, dark brown eyes twinkling with a mixture of care and mischief.


	8. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift is left for Hinamori.

Aizen quietly snuck into the room where is rather ill vice-captain was sleeping in. She had contracted _something_ while the two of them had been out on their small vacation in the world of the living. The brunette wasn’t sure what she could have caught, but it worried the elder Soul Reaper, and truly, not just the ‘gentle and gracious’ captain that he was pretending to be.

The duo had been allowed to bring back several things from the world of the living apiece. He had decided to give her several things that he had brought back from the world of the living specifically for her. But she was only to get the first couple of the gifts.

He had noticed that she had adored the salt water taffy that several of the shops had been selling however, certain flavors she preferred most out of the selection that she had tried. The brunette had scanned them first with kido, to ascertain if they were the source of her discomfort and found that they were not, being made out of sugar and flavorings that she consumed regularly without ill-effects.

He left the bag of taffy next to her bedside table, hovering over her sleeping form, and lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead, murmuring softly “Get well soon, Hinamori-kun.” With that, the brunette silently padded out of the room.


	9. The Usual Extremity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day in Soul Society. Explosions, and the eleventh division.

It was a normal day in Soul Society. There was a laboratory fire in the twelfth division that seemed to have acquired a mind of its’ own, as though it did not harm anyone who wasn’t a twelfth division member, anyone who was got burns in rather… Unfortunate locations.

Additionally the eleventh division had decided, pretty much en masse, that they would go out into the farthest, most lawless districts of Rukongai and destroy any hollows in the areas. This would be fine… Had their captain bothered to go through proper channels. As it was, the ninth division was screaming about how much paperwork this would generate, and Unohana-taichou had ‘politely’ scheduled the physical examinations of every seated officer of said division.

After one interminably long meeting in which the head captain droned on and own about some random bullshit nobody cared about, before abruptly turning to the mostly tuned out fifth division captain and demanded to k now whether or not he had kissed anyone in the past six months.

Aizen stuttered out that he hadn’t kissed anyone, and just why did the Sou-taichou find it necessary to ask him such a personal question in front of their peers? The color on his cheeks was genuine, as his mind thought of one whom he would like to kiss, but had yet to.

The grizzled captain merely shook his head and sighed, muttering loudly about blind youngin’s who wouldn’t know what to do if it bounced up and down in front of them stark naked. Aizen scooted just a touch closer to Komamura captain, if only to get away from the crazy (and powerful) old man.

When they had finally been dismissed, The powerful brunette went off in search of his vice-captain, as they had been given the dubious task of rounding up the last of the eleventh division that had yet to be hauled out of the Rukongai districts. As far as could be determined they were in the southern eighty-first district, and were either injured, inebriated or a mixture of the two.

Once told their duties, Hinamori sighed and nodded, as the set to flash stepping towards the outlying district. He made sure to keep pace with her, as he could easily outstrip all but potentially Shihioun Yoruichi at his quickest pace.  Aizen was glad to see that her recent spell of illness had been both brief, as well as light on her.

~

The task they had been dealt with was unpleasant, but not difficult as the stragglers were unseated newbies who had apparently gotten exceedingly lost, and had only done what the rest of the division had been doing, in order to fit in, as well as the fact that the officer who had been in charge of them had led them the way there, only to mysteriously vanish once they had come. The officer was drunk out of his mind, and singing a bawdy tune that got him knocked out by a stone that Aizen had thrown before his sweet lieutenant’s ears got soiled by the disgusting perversion of a melody.

The two members of the fifth division easily sheparded the group back to the fourth division, and left the terrified soul reapers to the ‘tender’ mercy of the squad four captain. “I’m not sure about you, but I am quite famished, would you like to go with me to get something to eat?”


	10. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen is fascinated by her.

It had been so effortlessly easy to manipulate that promising young student into looking up to him. A touch of gentleness after rescuing her and her friends, along with requesting that she be part of his division and he had a very determined subordinate.  
Aizen watched her train and train and train. That cute little determined expression that she got when she was utterly focused on a task amused him, and the fact that she had a fire-based kido Zanpakuto was fascinating. The brunette was certain that, in time, she would gain vice-captain status.  
~-~-  
The traitor found that it was a double edged sword when Hinamori Momo became the gobantai fuku-taichou. On one hand, he had a devoted and highly motivated subordinate who did not question anything he did and was a stalwart defender.  
On the other… She was very… Different than most he had dealt with. Where most were hard or bitter, she was sweet and compassionate, where others were slimy and corrupt, she had a pure heart and bright outlook on life. She was so very… Unique…  
~-~-  
It had taken him a week to gather the fortitude to look at her again, after the god had dreamt of kissing his vice-captain and almost a month before the memory had been almost forgotten. Then someone accidentally tripped him on his way over to speak with his lieutenant after another (deadly boring) captain’s meeting, causing the powerful brunette to fall.  
He tried to catch himself, but the slight flailing of limbs only caused him to over balance and… Crash face first into his vice-captain, the angle such that their lips grazed against one another as they fell. Sousuke lay on the floor, on top of the lovely Soul Reaper who caused him to feel confusing emotions, stunned for a few moments, before her sweet, clear voice asked for him to move, as his weight was crushing her.  
Carefully getting off of her, he offered a hand out to her, in order to help her get up.   
~-~-  
If Gin made one more comment about his ‘tiny litta peach’ he was going to start commenting about the younger’s wayward ash cat, and how unfortunate it would be if she got into an accident of some kind, to get the smug bastard to shut up.  
Tousen seemed to feel that love was something pure and chaste… and that if Aizen truly wished to pursue his vice-captain than he should protect the younger shinigami, to make sure that she did not die or fall for another.  
The brunette thought about openly wooing his sweet Momo for a time, but decided not to… Mostly.  
~-~-  
... He wanted to kiss his vice-captain. More than that he wanted to pick up his slender vice-captain, set her on his desk, gently grab the edges of her face and kiss her until they both were breathless. Then he would pepper her whole face with kisses until he could kiss her lips again and again and again.  
Sousuke wanted to nip and bite and mark that gorgeous, tempting neck as he combed his fingers through her long, silky looking hair after taking it out of that bun she always had it in… The traitorous captain craved to touch and taste and discover what would make the smaller shinigami’s body sing in pleasure.  
Oh, how he desired her. But the brunette had long decided not to pursue her. That brilliant ray of sunshine was admired by many and while he manipulated behind the scenes to ensure that any potential suitors would falter before trying to court her… Regulations and his ‘good captain’ façade prevented him from doing anything overt.


End file.
